Telepathic Match Maker
by Water Lily14
Summary: I SUCK at summaries just please read! Rated T for language. Ask if you want me to continue.


**Me: Yo! I'm back baby! Welcome to **_**Telepathic Match Maker**_**!**

**Sonic: Woo!**

**Shadow:**_***sigh* **_**you love torturing me don't you?**

**Me: Weeell… That doesn't matter all that matters is getting the fanfic done so suck it ****Sutoraipu****!**

**Shadow: **_***sigh***_** WHY! If anybody loves me you will take me with you!**

**Sonic&I: **_***giggle***_** no way is that going to happen Shads!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything affiliated with Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Team, SEGA, or Archie Comics. All I own is well… nothing except my OC, Kagome. (Yes I took the name from Inu Yasha but I only use it for that the name works for her.)**

**A/N: And btw I am sooo sorry about not giving you all more one-shots because my dad has to use the computer for college work I can't always get on the computer. That's my excuse. Also if you want me to continue this just ask. I may not always update at the right time but you can hang on with me right? ** **Soshite futatabi, watashi wa hayaku nanika o kaite inai tame ni totemo zan'nendesu. Translation: And again I am so sorry for not writing something sooner.**

I was running around until I came upon a girl being harassed by my Anti-self, Scourge. Although by the looks of it the girl was kicking Scourge's ass. That made me smile and laugh because Scourge always claims to be the stronger of the two of us and he was getting beat up by a girl. Now that made me snort and giggle. That caught the two's attention and they looked at me. Scourge got up looking confident and said, "Hey Blue. Why the giggle? You decidin' to be a girl or somethin'?"

I laughed again and said, "No I'm not gonna become a girl. I was laughing at you because you were getting your ass kicked by a girl." That said the mystery girl, with quills like mine, and I broke into peals of laughter. Then I asked, "Why were you beating the hell out of him anyway and what's your name?"

Her face lit up and said, "Finally a guy with manners! My name is Kagome, and I was kicking his ass 'cause he was being a flirtatious bastard that needed a good beating." She giggled and laughed at the look he sent her. I laughed too because it was just too funny.

My friends showed up at that point to a blushing, angry Scourge and me and a female black hedgehog laughing at the look on his face. Shadow looked surprised to see my new friend and he whispered her name. I looked at him strange and asked Kagome, "Do you know Shadow?"

She looked surprised and asked her own question, "Black and red striped hedgehog with ruby red eyes, white chest fur and a horrible temper?" She looked at Shadow with an amused look and just got this huge smile on her face when he flushed bright red. Then added, "And sleeps with a plush toy of you?"

I looked at her with a blush of my own. "Uh… I don't know about that last part but the first part yea." She just giggled and gave Scourge this look that made him go bright red. It made him run and that my friend is something worth seeing. If you wanna know why it's because Scourge claims to be a womanizer.

Now back to the matter at hand Shadow is yelling at Kagome about how she knows that and all she said was, "You have to love being telepathic hon." I looked her in the eye and thought about my two biggest secrets and she smirked and gave me a look that said I won't tell anyone. At that moment I believed her and thanked her mentally. She just nodded. I smiled and turned to my friends to ask them what they were doing here but Amy tackled… err I mean tried to kill m-… err I mean hugged me and glared at Kagome. I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Kagome and Shadow who were both glaring at Amy.

Amy just looked on in fear. Kagome gave Shadow a look that said 'Go. Do. It. Now.' Shadow looked at her like she's nuts and Kagome gave him what I consider a "mom" look. He sighed, came over, pried Amy off of me, and kissed me. Right on the mouth. Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I said, loud enough so _**ALL**_ of my friends could hear, "I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog."

Then Kagome said to me and my friends, "By the way… I'm Shadow's twin sister."

**Me: Ha! You two are just sooo cute together!**

**Sonic: Do you really sleep with a plush version of me?**

**Shadow: **_***blushes***_** n-nooo… what gave you that idea?**

**Me: Remember you two I'm a telepath and I **_**DO NOT**_** lie about something like that.**

**Shadow: Damn…**

**Sonic: so do you really? **_***looks hopeful***_

**Shadow: **_***doesn't understand the look but answers in fear of tears***_** yes I… I do.**

**Sonic: **_***giggle***_** awww… you really do love me!**

**Shadow: Yeah I do. I guess I'm on the Shadic side now huh?**

**Me: Yep. Love ya bro.**

**Shadow: Love you two Kagome. Love you too.**

**Sonic: And what's with that last part?**

**Shadow: Yeah it's bothering me.**

**Me: Well… I see my OC as Shadow's sister because we were both made at the same time, and were both made from Black Doom's blood.**

**Shad&Sonic: Oh I see.**

**Me: Yea.**


End file.
